Aphrodisiac
by R'lyeh's Bane
Summary: She was free at last. From Freelancer, from her past, and from everything she had once held dear. And it was so beautiful.


**Written for The Red vs. Blue Review Crew Summer 2012 challenge.**

**"It won't help if you wait for me**

**I'm a slave to the dark**

**I know I'm not a saint, you see."**

**-Tarja Turunen, _My Winter Dream_, Damned and Divine  
**

**Bit of a disclaimer here. If you are offended by filthy, filthy swearing, my story contains it.  
**

**So, yeah.  
**

* * *

The color was vivid: transfixing her, mesmerizing her in the patterns it made on the tile as it blossomed from its source. The smell of the liquid hung heavy in the enclosed space; reeking of power, of success, the scent forced its way into her nostrils and drove her mad with lust. Slowly, daintily, she dipped a finger into the fluid and whimpered low in her throat at the feeling that spread down her finger- down her hand, her arm and through her chest. Hesitantly, unwilling to lose a drop, she brought her finger to parted lips and placed the digit on her tongue.

She shuddered, intoxicated, when the warm liquid met her tongue. Finger still in her mouth, the woman leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and inhaled deep through her nose. Her heart rate sped up; endorphins seeping into her blood, she exhaled, removed her finger, and opened her eyes.

Heart racing, eyes dilated, she growled low in her throat and lowered her face into the pool of liquid. Animal-like, she lapped it up; groaning and whimpering as more of the sticky fluid found its way onto her taste buds. After several minutes of drinking, she raised her head, sated, and smiled.

"I win, Director," she said softly, starting to giggle. "Ten years, _sir._ Ten years with Freelancer hanging over my goddamn head; do you understand what that's like?" She hoped for an answer despite herself; waiting, heart pounding, nothing came. "Do you fucking know how that was? I was number one, dammit! I was top of the food-chain. I was the best of the fucking best!" She crossed over to the corpse and kicked it square in the face.

"Do you understand, you asshole? Do you fucking know what I had to do to survive?" she spat. "The second you went down, the Chairman started hunting all of us still alive. He fucking knew. And I was number one. Number one was the number one priority." She laughed- bitterly. "Fat lot of good that shit did, Director dearest." The woman fell to her knees and put her hand on the Director's damaged face. Descending, hungry, she captured his lips and bit until she drew blood. When she withdrew, the woman exhaled softly.

"I thought we had something, sir," she mumbled. "I thought, after that one night, that maybe, just maybe, you felt something. That maybe I wouldn't die alone." The woman punched the dead man's chest once. Ribs cracked.

She did it again. And again, and again; she kept on hitting his chest until her fist came clean out the other end.

Her body shaking, the woman rose and kicked the dead man in the face again. "And then your science experiment robo-cunt came back into the picture. Suddenly, I was number two. I wasn't good enough!" she shouted. "She was perfect and I was shit. I was number two! I was worse than her. And she was a fucking robot!" The woman screamed; a primal, animalistic howl. When her screaming stopped, she started shaking again. "But now she's gone. She's gone. South's gone. North's gone. York's gone. CT, traitor cunt she was, is gone. Even Wash- well, the old Wash, really- is gone. But I'm number fucking one again." Hysterical giggles trailed from her lips and she kneeled to kiss the Director's crushed lips once again.

"I finally did it. Number one once again." Laughing now, harsh and bitter, the woman spat on the dismembered body in the center of the puddle and rose to her feet. "Fuck you, Dr. Church. Fuck you, Leonard fucking Church. I win." When her crazed laughter abated, she wiped the blood from her chin with her palm and bent to retrieve her pistol.

Before she'd grabbed it, the door behind her burst open and Washington stepped in with his rifle at the ready. "Carolina? Is that yo- Holy shit! Is that him?" Smiling despite herself, Carolina picked up her Magnum and re-holstered the weapon.

"Yeah, it's him," she said. "It's all over."


End file.
